Together?
by Fissi
Summary: Kau bagaikan matahari yang bersinar angkuh di langit yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku capai. Aku berterima kasih pada keegoisanmu yang membuat kita bisa bersama. Kyuhyun & Sungmin. GirlMin! Please! Unlike Don't read! RnR! :)


**Together?**

**.**

**.**

**JOY Couple Fanfiction,**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Cuma minjem nama dari mereka. ****Mereka milik diri mereka dan tuhan. Cerita ini pure buatan saya. Jika ada kesamaan atau yang lainya hanya kebetulan.**

**Summary: Kau bagaikan matahari yang bersinar angkuh di langit yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku capai. Aku berterima kasih pada keegoisanmu yang membuat kita bisa bersama.  
****GirlMin! Please! Unlike Don't read!**

.

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk termenung di hamparan pasir putih Jeju. Ia menutup matanya merasakan teriknya matahari yang membakar kulit putih nya. Menerawang menyusuri segala perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, ia mulai membuka matanya. Menengadah menatap matahari yang bersinar angkuh di langit. Tangan indah nya mulai terlurur seakan ingin menggapai ciptaan tuhan itu,

Seperti Kyuhyun.

Slash!

Hampa,

Angin itu menyadarkan nya. Menyadarkannya tentang satu lubang besar di hatinya yang tak akan pernah tertutupi. Tanganya mulai mengepal mengingat rasa perih itu, rasa perih yang tidak pernah hilang dari hari-harinya. Rasa perih yang tidak akan pernah habis karena luka yang selalu menganga lebar.

Sungmin menatap pasir yang ada di sekitar kakinya, dengan tanpa sadar jari-jari indahnya mulai bergerak diatas pasir putih itu. 'Cho KyuHyun'

Drass..

Sungmin tersenyum miris,

Ombak itu..

Kenapa ia tidak membantu Sungmin untuk menghapus Kyuhyun dari hatinya? Dan jika saja nama itu akan mudah terhapus dari hatinya. Jika saja rasa perih itu akan bisa menghapus nama Kyuhyun seperti ombak yang dengan mudahnya menghapus nama Kyuhyun dari pasir itu.

Namun, apa? Kenyataannya, tidak pernah satu tetes pun perih itu menghapus nama Kyuhyun dari hati, bahkan pikiran dan hidupnya. Yang ada hanya rasa sakit yang bertambah dan keinginan ingin memiliki yang kian membesar yang entah akan tercapai atau tidak. Dan satu kenyataan yang amat pahit.

Cinta nya itu berterpuk sebelah tangan,

Sakit..

Sangat, bahkan perih.. Sudah 5 tahun ia menyimpan rasa ini. Rasa cintanya yang selalu meluap untuk Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah terbalaskan. Hari ini, tepat 5 tahun pernikahan mereka. Dimana seharusnya mereka berbagi kasih sayang bersama dan menghabiskan hari di dalam sebuah villa romantic hanya berdua.

Hanya berdua..

Namun kata itu sungguh tabu untuk Sungmin, berada satu ruangan dengan Kyuhyun pun adalah hari yang baik untuknya. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum saat orang-orang berkomentar terhadap kehidupan nya. Yahh.. Seperti, 'Beruntung sekali Sungmin-ssi, ia bisa menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun perwaris Cho corp. yang tampan dan cool itu..'

Terkadang materi bukanlah sumber kebahagiaan. Ingin sekali Sungmin berteriak mengatakan itu pada dunia. Tak sedikit pun kebahagiaan yang ia raih dari Kyuhyun, entah kenapa..

Apakah cinta tulusnya harus berbalaskan ketidak pedulian?

Apakah pengorbanannya harus berbalaskan kesedihan?

Apakah senyumnya harus berbalaskan air mata?

_Love me or just hate me. But desparate me with your Indiffrence.  
_**Cintai atau bencilah aku. Tapi jangan kau acuhkan ku.**

1 January 2013,

Sungmin melihatnya dengan jelas.. Kyuhyun, suaminya itu.. Memeluk… Wanita lain dengan mesra. Tidak pernah sekali pun Kyuhyun memeluknya seperti itu. Dan,

Prang!

Bagaikan sebuah kaca yang sangat tipis yang akan hancur dengan satu sentuhan, hati Sungmin pecah menjadi butiran-butiran yang sangat kecil yang bahkan hampir tak kasak mata karena kecilnya. Sampai saat ini, Sungmin masih berusaha menata hatinya agar kembali seperti semula. Dan entah.. Entah sampai kapan, iapun tidak pernah tahu.

"Nyonya, tuan Cho sudah pulang. Beliau menunggu anda.." ujar salah satu Maid kepercayaan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti,"Aku akan segera masuk," jawab Sungmin dingin.

Maid itu mengangguk kemudian menunduk hormat, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

Sungmin masih terpaku pada tempatnya. Entah, ia tidak mau bertemu Kyuhyun kali ini. Namun itu tidak mungkin. Dengan perlahan Sungmin-pun mulai beranjak bangun meninggalkan hamparan laut luas di depan villa khusus milik keluarga Cho ini.

_Wae naega jakku ireohkke?  
_(Kenapa aku selalu seperti ini?)_  
Himdeureodo.. Apado..  
_(Meskipun lelah, meskipun menyakitkan)_  
Nan hansang neol saranghae..  
_(Aku selalu mencintai mu)

_Neo, jamkkan nal saenggakhamyeon andwaelkka?  
_(Bisakah sebentar kau memikirkan ku?)_  
Jamkkan nal beollubwado andwaelkka?  
_(Bisakah kau melihat ku?)_  
Nan jinjja neoreul saranghae..  
_(Aku benar-benar mencintai mu)_  
Nan, amuri apado johaseo,  
_(Betapapun sakitnya, aku menyukai itu)_  
Hanbonman.. Nal saranghaejyeo~  
_(Satu kali saja.. Cintailah aku,)

*_Hanbonman_,*  
.

Sungmin duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun setelah seorang Maid menyiapkan tempat duduknya. Ia hanya diam tak menyapa Kyuhyun, memfokuskan pandagannya keluar jendela besar di sampingnya. Mengamati debur ombak yang kian berderu seakan memanggil Sungmin untuk terlarut di dalam pesonanya. Seperti Kyuhyun..

Dan lagi.. Seperti Kyuhyun,

Kyuhyun,

Kyuhyun,

Kyuhyun,

Sungmin tidak tahu sampai kapan nama itu akan tinggal di relung hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Nikmati waktumu. Kita hanya berada satu minggu disini," ujarnya dingin tanpa megalihkan tatapannya dari benda persegi di tangannya. Tidak, itu bukan psp. Tenang saja.

Sungmin mengangguk,"Baik." Jawab Sungmin tak kalah dingin sambil beranjak dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Sampai kapan?"

**Deg,**

Jantung Sungmin berdetak kencang mendengar pertanyaan itu, inikah akhirnya?

Kyuhyun meletakan I-pad dan membuka kacamatanya, kemudian menatap Sungmin yang tengah memunggunginya,"Apa kau tidak lelah seperti ini?" lanjutnya dengan nada serius.

Sungmin merasa lututnya melemas, matanya mulai kehilangan penglihatan buram dengan air mata yang siap terjun dengan deras,"A—Aku, Yah.. Aku.." jawab Sungmin gugup. Kyuhyun membicarakan akhir?

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana hitam panjangnya,"Kau ingin berakhir seperti apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, ia sungguh tidak sanggup.'Tuhan.. Tolong aku,' jeritnya dalam hati."Kau yang memulai dan kau yang mengakhiri.." jawab Sungmin dengan suara bergetarnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk,"Aku tidak suka berakhir sedih..," ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

"Apapun itu..," jawab Sungmin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela, menatap gundah saat melihat Sungmin melalui jendela di depan nya, seperti ini? Ini yang Sungmin mau?

.

.

Sungmin membawa tubuhnya duduk di sebuah taman yang sedikit tersembunyi di villa ini. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya, di salah satu kursi kemudian memeluk lututnya erat. Menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya."Hiks.." satu isakan meluncur dari bibir manisnya.

Awan-awan kelabu mulai berdatangan menutupi matahari yang menyinari Sungmin, kupu-kupu mulai beterbangan gelisah dan burung-burung mulai berkicau keras, seakan turut berduka dengan kisah hidup Sungmin. Berakhir dengan sedih?

Hujan lebat turun mengguyur daratan selatan Jeju, mengusir hawa panas yang membakar dan menggantinya dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Sungmin masih tetap sama. Duduk di tempatnya dengan menekuk tubuhnya, berusaha menyembunyikan luka yang semakin mengaga lebar. Yang entah akan tersembunyi atau tidak.

.

_Ibyeoreun eonda..  
_(Perpisahan telah datang)_  
Majimaki eonda..  
_(Akhir telah datang,)_  
Inunmuri heurenda, isimjangi bureunda~  
_(Air mata ku berjatuhan, hati ku berteriak dengan kencang)

_Ibyeoreun jam apeuda~ Dan hanbonman,  
(perpisahan sangat menyakitkan, Hanya satu kali saja,)  
Geu mareul jiulsuisseo? Nan jinjja,  
(Kata itu, bisakah aku menghapusnya? Aku benar-benar,  
Halsu eobseo..  
(tidak bisa)  
Hiks.. Keu mareul nawaseo..  
(Kata akhirnya terucap,)  
Jebal.. __Nae gyeote isseojyeo..  
(AKu mohon.. Tetaplah disisiku,)_

_*Farewell is coming*_

.

22.30

Sungmin memasuki villa dengan tubuh bergetar. Ia baru beranjak dari tepatnya tadi, ia sangat ingin lari kali ini. Menembus cakrawala, membawa dirinya mengilang dari dunia yang fana ini. Mengubur rasa cintanya yang tak pernah tersampaikan dan berakhir sedih,

Grep,

Sungmin memegang kepala kursi untuk menyangga tubuh lemahnya.

Bagaikan sebuah pohon kaktus yang tumbuh di tengah padang pasir luas yang tidak pernah terjamah. Tidak pernah tertetesi air, berdiri sendiri, dan akan selalu tertiup angin hingga masir menututupnya. Sungguh, Sungmin merasa hidupnya seperti itu sekarang. Tidak ada seorang pun disisinya. Tidak pernah ia merasakan tetesan sejuknya cinta. Selalu berdiri sendiri tanpa sandaran. Dan selalu tersisihkan hingga tak pernah terlihat. Miris..,

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum hampa di dalam hatinya.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur dengan lemas, mengambil obat yang tersedia dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Sungmin memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut semakin keras,"Ahh.." rintihnya pelan. Sungmin pun berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak bersebrangan dengan kamar Kyuhyun.

Cklek,

Ia masuk tanpa menyalakan lampu kamarnya, membuka lemari kemudian segera mengganti pakaiannya lalu menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal yang ada. Tanpa menyadari dua orbs tengah menatapnya antara kesal, bingung, dan marah.

Ya, Kyuhyun..

Cho Kyuhyun, tuan Cho itu menunggu kepulangan istri cantiknya yang selalu ia tatap dengan sebelah mata. Gadis cantik berusia 20 tahun yang ia nikahi 5 tahun yang lalu, tepat saat usianya 22 tahun. Hanya karena ambisi besar dan keegoisannya.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari balkon kamar Sungmin, membuka pintu pembatas kemudian menghampiri Sungmin yang menggulung tubuhnya tanpa celah. Saat ia hendak bertanya, getaran kaki Sungmin menggangunya."Sungmin. Sungmin," panggilnya khawatir.

"Sungmin, hei.. Cho Sungmin," panggil Kyuhyun semakin khawatir tak mendapat sahutan. Ia menyibakan selimut yang menutupi sebatas kepala lalu menyentuh kening Sungmin,"Bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan?" lirih Kyuhyun gusar saat merasakan demam dari kening indah itu.

Ia bergegas mengambil gagang telepon yang terletak di meja nakas, menghubungi dokter pribadinya yang memang selalu menemani kemanapun ia pergi," . Aku membutuhkan mu..,"

Pliip.

Kyuhyun kembali menyimpan gagang telepon itu kemudian kembali melihat keadaan Sungmin yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan."Apa yang kau lakukan tadi siang, Cho Sungmin?" lirih Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat. Kekhawatiran benar-benar membutakannya.

.

Tidak butuh waktu 15 menit, yang ia panggil datang bersama seorang perawat bermarga Seo itu. Wanita yang Kyuhyun peluk waktu lalu. Yang membuat Sungmin hancur secara perlahan. "Ada apa Tuan?" tanya Dokter Choi.

"Sepertinya istriku demam tinggi," jawab Kyuhyun gusar.

Dengan gesit pun, memulai tugasnya dibantu rekannya Seo Joohyun yang lebih sering menatap Kyuhyun.

.

_Di saat ku tertatih.. Kenapa?  
Kenapa kau mengulurkan tangan  
yang tak'kan bisa aku tolak?  
Di saat aku lelah,  
Kenapa kau selalu menopangku?_

_Memberikan sebuah harapan kosong yang bahkan benar-benar hampa.._

.

"Sungmin. Kau tahu aku? Aku Choi Siwon, sudah sejak Senior high school kita berteman dekat dan kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Tinggalkan Cho itu dan hiduplah bersama ku, Min." Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar istrinya saat mendengar suara Dokter pribadinya. Choi Siwon..,

"Aku tidak pernah mau melakukan itu. Aku tidak pernah memilih dan aku tidak mau memilih. Tinggalkan aku," dapat Kyuhyun dengar Sungmin menjawab dengan dingin. Ada perasaan bangga dalam hatinya. Entah kenapa.

"Jika aku meninggalkanmu, maka kau sebatang kara Lee Sungmin. Cho Kyuhyun mu itu juga akan membuang mu dan menggantikan mu dengan Seo Jeohyun."

"Jadi kau yang melakukan semua itu?"

"Ne, aku yang melakukannya aku ingin kau kembali pada ku. Apa semua itu tidak cukup?"

"Kita tidak pernah mempunyai hubungan apapun! Dan apa yang kau maksudkan dengan itu! Pergilah! Temui tunanganmu!"

"An—"

Brak!

Prook.. Prokk.. Prokk.,

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Sungmin dengan membuka pintu kamar Sungmin dengan kasar. Ia bertepuk tangan mendengar pegangukan Siwon yang sebenarnya ia cari tahu sejak satu tahun lalu,"Ah. Ini tujuan mu sebenarnya? Kau ingin membawa lari istriku.. Tuan Choi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Siwon tajam. Ia melangkah mendekati Siwon. Kemudian mencengkram kerah pakaian namja itu dengan kuat.

"Hebat sekali. Choi Siwon-_ssi_." ujar Kyuhyun dengan desisan, ia manatap Siwon dengan penuh amarah. Kilatan api seakan terlihat di kedua orbsnya yang bahkan memerah."Jangan kau pikir aku bodoh dan tidak tahu siapa kau. Jadi ini tujuanmu putra Tuan Choi Yunhoo?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengurangi intensitas cengkramannya.

Siwon tersenyum sinis,"Ck, istri kau bilang?" bantah Siwon sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Kyuhyun."Yang aku lihat bahkan kau tidak pernah menyentuh nya, bahkan mengabaikannya.. Tuan Cho yang terhormat. Lalu apa boleh jika aku melakukannya?" lanjutnya tajam.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan yang menurutnya kurang ajar dari bibir _namja _tampan itu. Kilatan emosi makin tercetak jelas di kedua orbs Kyuhyun dan kini bertambah seakan siap menelan Siwon hidup-hidup. Ia mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga menabrak dinding, mengapit tubuh kekar itu antara dirinya dan dinding.

"Kau!" teriaknya penuh emosi dan bersiap melayangkan pukulan pada wajah tampan Siwon.

Prang!

Perkelahian itu terhenti ketika seseorang memasuki kamar Sungmin. Yah.. Seo JooHyun."Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriaknya khawatir.

Sungmin menatap wanita itu tajam, kemarahannya memuncak melihat wanita itu."Sejak kapan suami ku menjadi teman mu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan sedikit mengejek. Tentu saja pada mereka bertiga yang berkating memuakan di belakang Sungmin.

Seohyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Bagaikan cahaya kilat yang menggemparkan. Membuat dirinya runtuh seketika,"Nyo—Nyonya, maaf. Saya lancang," ujarnya gugup.

"Anhi Sungmin-ah, bahkan mereka lebih dari teman. Kenapa kalian menyembunyikan itu?" ujar Siwon menambah tegang suasana.

Kesadaraan Kyuhyun kembali. Ia melayangkan tangan nya pada wajah Siwon.

Brugh!

Siwon terjatuh di lantai dengan darah segar mengalir di sudut bibirnya."Kyaa!" Seohyun berteriak keras.

Sungmin menatap kejadian itu marah,"Selesaikan urusan kalian semua! Pergi dari sini! Aku muak melihat drama murahan kalian!" teriaknya dengan suara bergetar menahan amarah.

Kyuhyun mengatur emosinya, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan seriusnya."Kalian keluar," perintahnya mutlak pada Siwon dan Seohyun.

Dengan tidak rela, dua orang itupun meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Hanya berdua.. Ya, tentu saja. Setelah memastikan pintu tertutup rapat, Kyuhyun mulai beranjak mendekati Sungmin. Duduk di samping istri cantiknya yang tengah bergetar hebat karena amarah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya sambil mencoba menyentuh kening Sungmin.

Tep.

Sungmin menampiknya,"Aku baik-baik saja, selesaikan urusan mu cepat.." jawab Sungmin dingin dan bergetar.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat,"Bagaimana akhir.. Kita berdua,?" tanya nya lirih.

"Aku sudah memberikan jawabannya padamu." jawab Sungmin cepat.

"Aku tidak mau berakhir sedih begitu saja, kau terima itu?"

Sungmin menaikan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti, apa maksudnya?"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia berhasil membawa Sungmin kedalam perdebatan yang lebih panjang,"Aku hanya tidak mau sad ending. Tapi bisa saja aku membuatnya angst di pertengahan." jawabnya tenang. Memancarkan aura misterius, yang menjadi pesonanya.

Ah, si mulut tajam itu kembali rupanya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya,"Apa kau pikir aku ini sebuah mainan untukmu?" tanya Sungmin marah. Sungguh, Sungmin tidak bisa mengerti apa maksud ucapan Kyuhyun yang menggambarkan sebuah makna tersirat itu. Berbelit,

"Kau yang menyerahkan dirimu.." jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin semakin meradang marah.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat, menahan amarahnya yang hampir saja meledak."Kalau begitu, kita akhiri saja dengan sad ending." jawab nya dengan sinis.

Kyuhyun menggeleng,"Anhi. Aku tidak suka akhir yang buruk," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Entah, benar-benar menakutkan! Atau.., mempesona?

"Aku juga tidak suka Angst," jawab Sungmin datar dengan seulas senyum. Membalas senyum yang selalu terlihat meremehkan itu.

Kali ini Kyuhyun mengangguk,"Bagaimana jika buat Happy ending dengan romance, drama?" ujarnya sambil mengangkat kaki sebelah kananya kemudian meletakan pada kaki sebelah kirinya.

"Ah. Maaf, aku tidak akan setuju jika Angst itu tidak terhapus." jawab Sungmin menantang.

"Itu mudah," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mulai menggerakan jarinya diudara. Seakan menulis sebuah kata dengan seulas senyum yang membuat Sungmin bergetar entah karena apa.

ANGST

Setidaknya itu yang Sungmin tebak. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun membalas tatapannya kemudian menyeringai.

Fuhh..

Kyuhyun meniupkan udara pada tempatnya menulis tadi."Angst. Deleted," ujarnya sambil menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya diam. Ya, tidak melakukan apapun. Memikirkan apa yang Kyuhyun maksudkan sebenarnya.'Apa?' Tanya nya cemas dalam hati. Jika memang Kyuhyun tidak ingin mereka berpisah, kenapa ia tidak menahan secara langsung? Mengapa dengan cara bodoh seperti ini?

"So, next or stop? Anhi, meski kau ingin berhenti tidak akan aku biarkan," ujarnya sambil menarik dagu Sungmin. Menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa,"I will next. If you.. Delete them," jawab Sungmin dengan nada seriusnya sambil menatap kearah pintu kamarnya. Ya, sosok Siwon dan Seohyun yang ada disana. Bukannya ia ingin membuang Siwon. Namun sebenarnya namja itu sudah mempunyai tunangan. Kenapa ia masih nekat? Sungmin tidak ingin dirinya terpojok karena hal itu. Padahal ia tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun pada temannya itu.

"Sure, I'll do that." jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil,"Finish your problem and delete them from our story," perintah Sungmin sambil menyeringai. Entah.. Ia tidak yakin.

"And wait a minute, Honey.." jawabnya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap punggung itu dengan sedih dan marah.

.

Kenapa kau memainkanku dengan mudahnya?  
Apa aku begitu tidak berarti di matamu?  
Akankah aku menjadi sesuatu yang berarti?  
Sesuatu yang bisa kau lihat dengan kedua mata dan hati mu?

Jangan membuatku menunggu lagi,  
Jagalah baik-baik sisa serpihan hati ini,  
Gengamlah dan jangan kau lepaskan sampai nanti,  
Karena hanya kau.. Yang telah memilikinya..

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk angkuh dihadapan Siwon dan Seohyun. Ia menatap dua orang itu dengan tatapan tajam dan sinis."Kontrak kalian berhenti disini." Ujarnya to the point sambil melempar sebuah map pada Siwon dan Seohyun.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tajam,"Apa maksudmu Cho?!" teriak Siwon tidak terima. Kenapa menjadi serumit ini? Siwon tetap kukuh menginginkan Sungmin nya.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam, dengan tatapan tajamnya yang selalu berhasil menggetarkan semua orang,"Kau tidak mengeti ? Kau aku pecat mulai sekarang. Tenang saja, aku sudah membayar gajih sesuai kontrak kita. Puas? Kalian bisa meninggalkan Jeju secepatnya," jawabnya datar. Mengabaikan ketidak sukaan Siwon dengan ucapannya.

"Kau! Tidak akan sampai Sungmin ikut bersama ku!" jawab nya sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai,"Bawa Nyonya Cho kemari," perintah nya pada sang Maid.

Maid itu membungkuk mengerti kemudian segera berlalu menuju kamar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai semakin lebar saat melihat wajah bingung Siwon.'Aku tidak bodoh, Tuan Choi.' Ujar nya dalam hati.

"Min," panggil Siwon saat melihat Sungmin tengah berjalan dengan dibantu Maid menuju tempat mereka berbicara.

Sungmin menatap Siwon sekilas lalu menunduk kemudian duduk di kursi tepat pada samping kiri Kyuhyun,"Ada apa?" Tanya nya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin kemudian tersenyum manis. Yah, lebih tepatnya menakutkan namun entah kenapa. Sungmin merasa itu adalah senyuman yang indah dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun," dan asisten nya akan berpamitan." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti,"Ah.." itulah responnya.

"Silahkan, ." ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Aku tidak akan pergi," ujar Siwon sambil menatap Sungmin lekat.

Sungmin menaikan sebelah alisnya,"Apa ini?" Tanya nya tidak suka." , aku menerima pemberitahuan jika ayahmu akan menikahkan mu dengan Kim kibum. Kenapa kau tetap disini? Bahkan keluarga Kim sudah memberiku peringatan padaku," Sungmin harus seperti ini, ia harus membiarkan Siwon pergi dari sisinya karena itu yang terbaik.

Deg,.

"I—"

"Senang bisa bekerja bersama mu ." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggengam tangan Sungmin kemudian membawa istrinya itu kembali ke dalam kamar.

Siwon mematung. Ia hanya bisa diam menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin.

_._

_Kau memilihnya..  
Itu sebuah kata yang sangat aku takutkan,  
Yang kini akhirnya terjadi pada ku.  
Tidak bisakah kau melihatku?  
Melihat tulusnya hati ku untuk mu?  
Cinta yang selalu ku jaga dari apapun.  
Akhirnya meninggalkanku,_

Siwon berjalan membawa tas kecilnya meninggalkan villa keluarga Cho. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, menatap pada sebuah kamar yang tepat menghadap pantai. Ya, kamar Sungmin."Apa salah Min? Aku hanya menginginkan dirimu.." lirihnya sambil menatap kamar itu penuh harap.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri menatap hamparan laut luas yang indah dari balkon kamar Sungmin. Ia menatap ombak yang berdebur angkuh menabrak batu karang. Batu itu.., Seperti Sungmin. Yang meski ia telah sakiti berkali berkali-kali tetap berdiri tegak di tempatnya. Ya, disampingnya.

Ia mengalihkan pandanganya saat melihat sosok yang sudah lama tidak ia inginkan, yang kini tengah memegang koper dan menatap kearahnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai.'Kau masih mengharapkan istriku? Tidak aka nada kesempatan sekecil apapun, Tuan Choi." lirih Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denga—"

Grep,

Chu~

"Eumptt.." Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat Kyuhyun menariknya tiba-tiba. Yang lebih ia tak sangka adalah, Kyuhyun menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Apa maksudnya? Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin saat ia merasa suara istrinya itu menyapa. Ini yang ia mau, membuat Siwon melihat kemesraannya dengan Sungmin. Ia melingkarkan tangan nya membelit pinggang ramping Sungmin. Menciumi setiap sudut bibir istrinya itu dengan intens.

Sungmin menggeliat saat paru-parunya mulai kehilangan pasokan udara. Ia menepuk dada Kyuhyun meminta Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Kyuhyun melepaskannya dengan tak rela. Ia menatap Sungmin yang tengah menghirup nafas dengan rakus. Mencium kening istrinya itu dengan lembut, menyalurkan kasih sayang nya yang tulus. Benarkah?

Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan meremas kemeja Kyuhyun pada bagian dada. Kenapa Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti ini? Apa tujuannya? Sungmin tersentak saat Kyuhyun menciumi wajahnya. Mulai dari kedua kelopak mata hingga bibirnya.

Kyuhyun kau..,

.

Siwon mematung melihat kejadian di depannya. Ia menunduk dalam kemudian segera berlalu meninggalkan villa itu dengan rasa sakit. Tidak.. Tidak, itu bukan Sungminnya.

.

_Sebuah bekas baru,  
Aku melihatnya..  
Melihatnya mengambilmu telak dariku.  
Mengapa aku begitu bodoh? Mencintai mu yang tidak mencintaiku,  
Tuhan.. Tolong aku, hapuskan rasa ini.._

.

.

.

.

"Apa tujuan mu sebenarnya?" tanya Sungmin sambil menyamankan posisinya pada dada polos Kyuhyun. Yah.. Mereka melakukannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai rambut indah Sungmin,"Tidak ada. Apa maksudmu?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sungmin memainkan jarinya diatas dada bidang itu,"Kau mengambil hidupku," lirih Sungmin yang masih bisa Kyuhyun dengar.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar lirihan Sungmin,"Kkk.. Kau itu istriku Nyonya Cho. Aku akan melakukannya lebih sering kedepan. Sampai ada baby disini," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai dan mengelus perut polos Sungmin di bawah bed cover, menggoda istrinya.

"Ish.. Ish.. Kau menakutkan!" ujar Sungmin sambil bergidik.

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa,"HHahaha.. Umm," tawanya sambil menyamankan posisi kepala Sungmin di dadanya."Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan nya sejak dulu. Tapi aturan bodoh itu selalu menghalangiku," lanjutnya tenang.

"Heh, aku bukan _sex doll _mu. Lagi pula aturan apa?" jawab Sungmin sebal.

"Tentu bukan. Umm, sebenarnya aku baru boleh menyentuhmu saat kau berusia 21 tahun,"

"Ya! Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Kau membahayakan hidupku!" ujar Sungmin tidak terima.

"Akan sepenuhnya!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh."Ming, sebenarnya aku mencintai mu..," ujar Kyuhyun sambil membawa wajah Sungmin untuk menatapnya.

"Eoh?" sahut Sungmin pelan.

"Saranghae,"

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tidak suka kau mengumbar cintamu padaku, aku tidak suka kau berbohong." jawab Sungmin sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menahan wajah Sungmin yang hendak berpaling darinya,"Aku tidak pernah berbohong dari awal. Aku mencintai mu, Cho Sungmin.."

Chu~

Kyuhyun kembali mengutarakan lagi cintanya saat Sungmin berujar tak percaya. Ia mencium kening Sungmin dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Membuktikan ia serius dengan ucapannya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun,"Na..Nado saranghae," jawab Sungmin sambil menumpukan kedua tanganya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun yang polos.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang,"Terima kasih Min," ujarnya dengan senyum tulus. Sungmin membalasnya dengan anggukan dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis.

"Nde,"

.

**7 month later,**

Sungmin berdiri kesal sambil berkacak pinggang, Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan!

"Andwae?"

"Mian..,"

Sungmin berlalu dengan cepat mendengar penolakan Kyuhyun, ini adalah bulan kelima kehamilan Sungmin. Ya, kini ia tengah mengandung buah cintanya dengan Kyuhyun. Setelah perjanjian gila mereka beberapa bulan lalu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mempunyai kehidupan baru yang indah.

Ya.. Walaupun tetap. Kyuhyun itu seperti batu, ia sangat kaku bahkan lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya di bandingkan dengan Sungmin. Pernah Sungmin benar-benar marah hingga mendiamkan Kyuhyun lebih dari tiga hari. Dan batu itu? Tentu saja meng-cancel semua pekerjaannya dan membuntuti Sungmin kemanapun istri manisnya itu pergi.

Dan sekarang, batu bodoh itu melakukannya lagi. Lihat saja, kini Sungmin tengah mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan mendengarkan music classic di kamarnya."Ah, apa Jungmo bisa membantu ku?" lirihnya sambil beranjak mengambil handphone.

"Jungmo-ya..,"

'Nde princess Min? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?'

"Umm.. Kyuhyun sibuk. Bisa kau membeli ddobuki didepan sekolah kita dulu untukku, Jungmo-ya..?" pintanya sedikit nada manja.

'Kkk.. Baiklah, aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Tunggu Min,'

"Yeay! Gomawo Jungmo-ya..,"

Pliip.

Sungmin tersenyum senang kemudian kembali duduk di kursi nyamannya.

"Kau menghungi berang-berang itu lagi?" Sungmin tersentak saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun di ambang pintu kamar mereka.

Sungmin membuka matanya menatap Kyuhyun,"Berang-berang? Siapa maksdumu?" tanya nya tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin, berdiri tepat di depan istrinya itu. Membungkuk, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan wajah Sungmin,"Aku tidak suka..," ujar Kyuhyun to the point dengan nada datarnya.

Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun tidak suka,"Kau juga tidak mendengarkan ku. Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan mu? Aku juga tidak suka kau mementingkan pekerjaan mu," jawab Sungmin menantang.

"Jangan egois, Cho Sungmin!" ujarnya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin tajam.

Sungmin menatap marah,"Egois? Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu! Kau bahkan selalu menomor satukan pekerjaan mu itu! Sedangkan kau tahu aku sangat membutuhkanmu saat seperti ini! Dan sekarang kau masih mengatakan aku egois?! Lihatlah dirimu Tuan Cho!" teriak Sungmin dengan bergetar. Ia berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun, meninggalkan kamarnya.

Kyuhyun mematung. Seburuk itukah dirinya?

"Min.." panggil Kyuhyun pelan,"Cho Sungmin!" Kyuhyun pun segera berlari mengejar Sungmin.

.

Sungmin menuruni tangga dengan sedikit tergesa, walaupun sebenarnya ia takut terpeleset. Kyuhyun sungguh membuatnya tidak tahan. Benar-benar egois!

"Cho Sungmin!" dapat Sungmin dengar jika Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil namanya. Ya, tentu saja mengejarnya. Namun Sungmin tidak ingin mengubrisnya."Aku ingin pulang, tolong siapkan mobil sekarang juga.." ujar Sungmin pada kepala Maid di rumah nya.

"Baik, Nyonya.." jawab Maid itu kemudian berlalu dengan cepat.

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dengan cepat saat melihat Sungmin melangkah keluar menuju halam depan rumah mereka. Semakin menjauh, Kyuhyun pun berlari mengejar Sungmin.

"Argh!" terlambat.., Sungmin sudah pergi."Cepat siapkan mobil ku!" teriak Kyuhyun marah.

"Baik tuan..,"

.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun mengikuti mobil yang membawa Sungmin. Berbagai kendala ia temui tak jarang ia mengumpat lirih,"Aish, Ming! Maafkan aku..," lirih Kyuhyun menyesal.

Mobil yang membawa Sungmin berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah megah, ya.. Sungmin pulang ke rumah orang tuanya."Hanya ini tempatmu kembali?" lirih Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin mulai berjalan memasuki rumah megah itu.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya kemudian segera mengikuti Sungmin dengan cepat.

.

Amukan, Tuan Lee..,

Big no!

Lebih hebat lagi dari Tuan Lee, Appa Sungmin itu. Ini adalah hitler, ya.. Nyonya Cho. Ibu kandung Kyuhyun yang tengah berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Lee. Hei.. Nyonya Cho terkenal dengan bibir kejamnya.

Kyuhyun menunduk di hadapan Sungmin dan keempat _Appa _dan _Umma _nya."Cho Kyuhyun, bodoh.." Nyonya Cho mengakhiri ucapan panjang lebarnya dengan kata-kata itu.

"Sudah, Heenim. Lebih baik kalian pulang, ini sudah malam. Tidak baik untuk Sungmin..," ujar Tuan Cho menengahi.

"Tapi Hannie a—"

"Heenim. Sungmin perlu istirahat, kau bisa menghabisi Kyuhyun besok.. Sudah cepat pulang,"

"Nde, lebih baik cepat pulang. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan mu Minnie," timpal Nyonya Lee. Tuan Lee hanya tersenyum melihat kejadian yang menurutnya lucu ini.

"Nde, umma.. appa. Kami permisi," ujar Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk hormat dan membawa Sungmin berlalu.

.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyelimuti Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali membuka matanya, menatap Kyuhyun dalam."Nde.. Maafkan aku juga Kyu," jawab Sungmin bergetar.

"Kau belum tidur jagiya.?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kening indah Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng,"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Bayangan Heechul umma yang memarahi mu selalu terbayang., maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum,"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku yang salah. Ayo kita tidur, kau dan baby kita sudah lelah.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin. Memeluk tubuh istrinya itu erat."Jajlja, baby Min.."

"Nde, jalja Kyubear.." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum,"Umm Kyubear,"

"Nde?"

"Saranghae..,"

"Kkk.. Nado Bunny,"

.

_Kenapa?  
Aku yang kau abaikan,  
Apa kau mulai melupakan aku?  
Aku membutuhkan mu, tidak bisakah kau tetap di sisiku?  
Menemaniku di saat aku membutuhkan mu?_

_._

Sore yang kelabu di hari Minggu. Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan, ini hari Minggu. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun tetap bekerja? Padahal usia kandungan Sungmin semakin membesar dan hanya menunggu beberapa Minggu lagi untuk melahirkan. Seharusnya Kyuhyun semakin memperhatinnya. Bukan malah mengacuhkannya seperti ini.

Huft..,

"Ashh.." Sungmin meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya."Jagiya.. Aegie umma kenapa eoh?" Sungmin bermonolog dengan perutnya, mengajak bayinya berbicara."Awhh.. Ash," Sungmin kembali meringis kesakitan, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit.

Ia beranjak dari kursi balkon menuju kamarnya. Membaringkan tubuh lelahnya diatas bed. Namun sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi,"Awh.. Hiks.." isakan mulai terdengar dari bibirnya. Tangannya mulai bergerak meraih handphone yang ia letakan di meja nakas. Ia menekan speed dial Maid nya.

"To—Tolong.. Panggilkan Dr,Kim.." ujar Sungmin sambil menahan sakit.

'Baik Nyonya,'

Pliip.

Setelah mengakhiri panggilan nya, Sungmin menekan tombol satu di handphone nya.

_**Dialing Kyubear_**

"Yeoboseyo?"

'Ada apa Baby Min?'

"Bisa kau pulang cepat Kyu?"

'Meetingnya baru selesai 30 menit lagi. Akan aku usahakan sayang..,'

"Cepat Kyuhh..,"

Pliip.

Ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya saat rasa sakit itu semakin menggila."Hiks.," isakan kembali terdengar dari bibir Sungmin.

Cklek.

"Nyonya, sudah datang. Nyo—"

"Nyonya Cho!" berseru khawatir saat melihat Sungmin yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan. segera mendekati Sungmin dan mengambil tindakan."Tolong sampaikan ini pada Tuan Cho. Segera," perintahnya pada seorang Maid yang mengikutinya.

Maid itu segera berlalu dengan tergesa untuk mengabari Kyuhyun.

.

_Maafkan aku,  
Aku memang orang bodoh yang selalu menyia-nyiakan malaikat rapuh sepertimu,  
Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan untuk membuktikan jika aku sangat mencintaimu.  
Jangan tinggalkan aku._

.

.

"Cancel semua jadwalku dua minggu ini, siapkan villa di Gyeonggi hari ini juga.." Kyuhyun berjalan cepat memasuki kediamannya setelah mendapat kabar Sungmin kembali mengalami masalah di perutnya.

"Baik tuan,"

"Bagaimana keadaan istriku?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Dr. Kim yang baru saja menuruni tangga.

"Nyonya Cho kembali mengalami kram. Sebaiknya anda memberikan perhatian lebih, pikiranya cukup berat belakangan ini tuan. Nyonya tengah beristirahat sekarang. Minum obatnya secara teratur. Saya permisi,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti kemudian berlari menaiki tangga. Wajahnya terlihat benar-benar gusar. Ia merasa bodoh selalu meninggalkan istrinya hanya karena pekerjaan. Meskipun penting, tapi Kyuhyun tahu ia melampaui batas.

Cklek.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur jagiya?" Kyuhyun tersentak saat melihat Sungmin tengah meminta seorang Maid membantu mengikat rambutnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kaget,"Kau sudah pulang Kyu? Bukannya baru akan berakhir 15 menit lagi?" Tanya Sungmin lemah.

Kyuhyun beranjak mendekati Sungmin,"Maaf sayang. Seharusnya aku tidak pergi tadi pagi," ujar Kyuhyun benar-benar menyesal."Kau boleh keluar," perintah Kyuhyun pada maidnya.

Sungmin tersenyum,"Baby kita sedikit nakal di dalam sini."

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Nde.."

Kyuhyun mengusap perut membuncit Sungmin,"Mungkin dia marah karena Appanya jarang memanjakannya. Maafkan Appa jagiya, maafkan aku Bunny,"

"Umm.. Kyu, bisa kau mengusap perutku?"

"Tentu sayang,"

.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin khawatir, istrinya itu belum tidur nyenyak walau sudah setengah jam lalu Kyuhyun mengelus perut dan menyanyikannya lullaby. Kyuhyun merasa dirinya bagaikan sebuah penyangga yang tidak ada gunanya.

.

.

.

_Aku mohon.., berilah aku kesempatan..  
Jangan tinggalkan aku dengan kisah yang berakhir sad ending,  
Maafkan kebodohan ku yang selalu mengacuhkan mu._

_Kali ini saja, aku mohon bertahan untuku_

_._

Kyuhyun duduk gusar di depan pintu ruang operasi yang tengah berisi anak dan istrinya. Ia berjongkok sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi. Dan lagi.., ia meninggalkan Sungmin dalam keadaan tidak baik."Ya tuhan.., Ini sudah dua jam.." lirih Kyuhyun cemas.

Ya.. Sudah dua jam ia berdiri di depan pintu itu. Tak kunjung ada tanda-tanda jika operasi akan selesai di lakukan. Kyuhyun sudah hampir mati karena takut dengan keadaan istri dan anaknya. Sungmin tidak bisa melahirkan secara normal karena keadaan nya sangat tidak baik. Sungmin tertekan karena pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun beberapa hari lalu. Kyuhyun menyesali semua itu. Sungguh, ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu dengan istri dan anaknya.

"Tuhan.. Ini adalah kesalahanku yang kesekalian kalinya. Aku mohon, selamatkan mereka.."

.

.

Cklek.

Pintu ruang operasi itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok yang berbalut dengan darah. membuka maskernya dan menatap Kyuhyun sumringah."Tuan Cho. Selamat, bayi anda laki-laki." Ujar Dr. Kim tenang.

Raut cemas masih belum hilang dari wajah tampan Kyuhyun,"Lalu istriku Usainim?"

kembali tersenyum,"Nyonya Cho baik-baik saja, hanya memerlukan istirahat selama beberapa hari ke depan.."

Senyum sumringah pun terpancar dari wajah Kyuhyun,"Terima kasih, hananim.." ujarnya tulus.

.

_Terima kasih telah memilih dan tetap bersama ku,  
Hingga keakhir.. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan segala kebaikan mu.  
Terima kasih karena sudah membuat cinta ini berkembang semakin besar.  
Aku akan selalu berada di samping mu._

_Saranghae_

.

"Aigoo.. Tampan sekali cucu ku," ujar Nyonya Lee gemas.

Nyonya mengangguk setuju,"Nde. Aish.. Hidungnya seperti hidung Kyuhyun dan lihat omo~ Bibirnya itu sangat mirip dengan bibir Sungmin," timpal Nyonya Cho semangat.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatapnya dengan senyum bahagia, sebenarnya kebahagiaannya belum lengkap. Sungmin masih belum sadarkan diri, membuat Kyuhyun sangat khawatir."Bangunlah jagiya~ Uri Sunghyunnie sangat tampan," lirih Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kening Sungmin.

Cup~

.

Ini hari ketiga dan Sungmin masih belum sadar. Kyuhyun masih setia berada di rumah sakit, putranya sudah di bawa pulang ke rumah mereka. Tentu saja kedua halmeonie Sunghyun yang membantunya. Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti mayat hidup beberapa hari ini. Ia tidak beranjak kemanapun. Hanya duduk di samping Sungmin.

Cklek.

Pintu rawat Sungmin terbuka, menampilkan sosok Sunghyun dalam gendongan halmeonienya."Hi, Appa~ Sunghyunie ingin menjenguk umma~~" ujar Nyonya Lee sambil memainkan tangan cucunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum,"Aigoo~ Uri Sunghyunie. Aku ingin mengendongnya umma," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mendekati putranya.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum kemudian memberikan Sunghyun pada Appanya.

Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia segera berjalan membawa bayinya mendekat pada Sungmin,"Umma mu masih lelah jagiya. Dia masih belum bangun, kau merindukannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sunghyun kecilnya.

"Hoek' Hoek'" Sunghyun menangis entah karena apa.

Kyuhyun berjinggit kaget,"Umma.." Kyuhyun memanggil Umma mertuanya takut. Ia tidak pernah menghadapi bayi sebelumnya.

"K—Kyu~"

"Ming?"

"Aegi kita?"

"Sunghyun disini Min, dia merindukan umma nya.."ujar Kyuhyun sambil memberikan Sunghyun pada Nyonya Lee. Membantu Sungmin memperbaiki posisinya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun Min,"

"Nde, umma. Aku ingin menggendong Sunghyun~"

Nyonya Lee tersenyum kemudian memberikan Sunghyun pada Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum senang, ia mengecupi wajah bayi tampannya."Aigoo, uri Sunghyunie sangat tampan Kyu.." ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum senang.

Kyuhyun ikut menyungingkan senyumnya,"Nde, dia sangat merindukan ummanya.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil duduk di samping Sungmin. Memeluk sosok yang ia rindukan selama berhari-hari."Gomawo~"

"Uh?"

"Terima kasih untuk baik-baik saja dan memberikan aegi yang sangat tampan, jagiya.."

Chu~

Sungmin tersenyum,"Nado saranghae Kyu~" jawabnya sambil mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

Cup!

.

.

.

**END**

Sorry for typo. Maklum cerita yang aneh dan gak nyambung. Review please!  
:D


End file.
